This relates generally to directional antennas that radiate radio waves more effectively in some directions than in other directions.
Spatial reuse allows two or more communication links to simultaneously operate over the same channel within the same neighborhood. Generally, efficient spatial reuse is only possible with directional, as opposed to omnidirectional, antennas. Thus, two spaced devices may communicate in forward and reverse directions over the same channel, at the same time, within the same radio coverage range.
One application for direction antenna systems is in connection with wireless personal area networks (WPANs). A WPAN is a network for interconnecting devices centered around an individual person's work space in which the connections are wireless. For example, a WPAN may interconnect ordinary computing and communicating devices that many people have at their work place or it might serve a more specialized purpose, allowing a number of team members to communicate during a work task.
In some embodiments, the spatial reuse may be integrated with the antenna training stream for high performance. It may be used in both intra and inter piconet spatial reuse. The spatial reuse is triggered upon establishment of a new link and, therefore, it may be called a reactive or on demand system.